Insects are responsible for the transmission of some of the most significant diseases of humans and their domesticated animals and have a devastating effect on food production throughout the world. Control efforts for the last several decades have relied almost exclusively on chemical control through the indiscriminate application of insecticides, but the rapid emergence of insecticide resistant populations has already made this control approach difficult in most areas and nearly impossible in others. Emerging technologies in molecular biology have the potential to provide insect scientists with tools necessary for creative control strategies, as well as providing insight into basic biological phenomena that could significantly impact our understanding of a variety of biological systems. The purpose of this symposium is to provide a framework for a review of our current progress towards a better understanding of the genetics and biochemistry of insect systems based on molecular and transformation techniques. The central theme of the symposium addresses the transformation of insects as a powerful method for elucidating basic biological mechanisms as well as providing unique control strategies. Starting with basic genomics and progressing through host-pathogen interactions, target genes and insecticide resistance to transformation strategies, the program takes advantage of past successes with Drosophila to provide highlights of several of the key areas where significant progress has been made. It is anticipated that this symposium will not only establish new research objectives and approaches that will have a major impact on vector biology, but will ultimately influence all of insect science.